Pluie
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Rain" de Fucking Ice-cube : Sequelle de la fic Parapluie Hiruma joue les marieuses pour une fille qui ne s'en doute pas. SenaSuzu OS


_Auteur : Fucking Ice-cube_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Pluie

* * *

Quelques mois avaient passés depuis l'incident avec Mamori, et au grand soulagement de Suzuna, Sena semblait s'être remis de son cœur brisé. Il ne cachait plus sa tristesse derrière des sourires forcés comme il le faisait durant sa « convalescence ». Sena n'était plus embêté par la vue de Mamo-nee et Yo-nii ensemble. Il était revenu à la normale et tout était de nouveau pareil.

Si seulement c'était vrai …

Suzuna soupira doucement alors qu'elle regardait la pluie tomber dehors, appuyant son front sur la surface froide de la vitre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Toutes les petites choses qu'elle faisait dernièrement semblaient lui rappeler celui qu'elle aimait… ainsi que le fait qu'il ne semblait jamais remarquer ses sentiments pour lui. La jeune fille avait été celle qui l'avait accompagné durant sa convalescence douloureuse. Elle avait été là pour lui lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Elle avait été là pour l'encourager, pour le réconforter. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui quand il avait eu besoin de quelqu'un. Alors pourquoi ne le réalisait-il pas encore ? Quand allait-il enfin se réveiller et réaliser qu'elle avait toujours été là à l'attendre tout ce temps ?

Suzuna soupira de nouveau. La jeune fille était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas le doux « clic » de la porte qui était verrouillée de l'extérieur par de longs doigts fins. Elle loupa l'éclat blanc de dents étrangement acérées et la joie silencieuse d'un regard vert pareillement vif alors que les clés de la salle du club disparaissaient dans les tréfonds d'un sac noir. Elle manqua entendre le léger mais identifiable caquètement d'un certain Commandant des Enfers qui signifiait habituellement que quelqu'un allait être de nouveau malchanceux.

« Ke ke ke ! »

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard lorsqu'elle décida de quitter le club et de rentrer chez elle qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait été enfermée. Il n'y avait pas de moyen de sortie. Les fenêtres ne servaient à rien car un certain Commandant avait fait installer des barres de fer la veille au soir. En d'autres mots, elle était foutue.

Un coup d'œil à l'extérieur lui apprit qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et qu'il se faisait tard à son grand désespoir. Zut ! Pourquoi ça lui arrivait-il donc à elle ? La jeune fille eut envie de hurler alors qu'elle malmenait la poignée et tapait à la porte aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, doutant que quiconque l'entende à cette heure tardive. Pour empirer les choses, l'unique lampe de la salle vacilla et put s'éteignit, arrachant un hurlement terrifié à la jeune fille paniqué. Suzuna commença à taper encore plus fort à la porte, criant aussi fort que possible. Elle détestait être enfermée dans de petits espaces clos et sombres !

Après ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et la jeune fille hystérique sortit en trombe. Se tenant à son sauveur inopiné, elle tremblait des pieds à la tête et bégayait comme une idiote. Aucun self-control ne pouvait la stopper à ce moment-là. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était d'arrêter de se coller dans les bras de l'étranger… même si les bras en question étaient chauds et réconfortants… sans dire que la voix qui lui parlait lui semblait familière aussi.

« C'est bon, Suzuna. Tout va bien. C'est bon, tu es en sécurité maintenant. Je suis là. »

« Sena ? » Elle leva la tête, les yeux plein de larmes. « Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

A sa question, le garçon se frotta gêné l'arrière de la tête : « Hiruma-san a dit qu'il avait oublié quelque chose au club et il m'a demandé d'aller le chercher pour lui. » Comment pouvait-il lui dire ce qu'avait réellement dit Hiruma-san ? Le visage du garçon s'embrasa de gêne alors qu'il se saisissait de la main de Suzuna et se dirigeait vers les portes de l'école.

« B-bon, allons-y. »

Suzuna hocha la tête, trop soulagée pour parler. Merci mon dieu il était venu ! Elle permit à Sena de la guider, incapable de se rendre compte que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient étroitement. Comme dans un rêve, elle le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. Ils se trouvaient juste devant chez elle.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné chez moi, Sena. »

Elle rougit et se tourna pour partir. Oh mon dieu, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la voir comme ça ! C'était si embarrassant ! Mais on la fit s'arrêter. En effet, Sena la tenait toujours par la main, même si maintenant il était tout aussi rouge qu'elle dans la lumière rasante.

« Euh… tu sais… hum… »

Il se mit à bafouiller sans raison et Suzuna se surprit à retenir son souffle d'anticipation.

« J'ai remarqué. »

« Hein ? »

« Je veux dire que je t'ai remarqué… tout ce temps… » Essaya encore Sena.

Le garçon se crispa légèrement lorsque le son d'un flingue qu'on armait se fit entendre au loin. Traduction : _Arrête d'être une putain d'mauviette et dis-lui bordel, fichu minus !_

« Je… je t'aime aussi ! »

Les deux adolescents étaient maintenant de la couleur de tomates extrêmement mures à son grand amusement.

Youichi Hiruma sourit alors qu'il espionnait le couple d'un peu loin, prenant discrètement des photos pour les faire chanter dans le futur tandis que Sena se penchait pour embrasser Suzuna. Le démoniaque capitaine s'éloigna, ravi de sa petite machination. Maintenant qui seraient ses prochaines victimes ?

« Ke ke ke ! »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : C'est une séquelle de « Parapluie », écrite pour Captainof10, qui m'a si gentiment donné l'idée et a attendu patiemment que je m'y mette. Je ne sais pas si Suzuna est vraiment claustrophobe mais l'idée m'est venue alors j'espère que vous aimerez ceci les gens. Ne vous gênez pas pour poster des reviews. Ah, et veuillez noter que toutes les fics qui sont en cours pour le moment ne seront publiées que l'année prochaine à cause de mes exams. Merci **

**Note de la traductrice : J'ai tellement de fics à traduire que celle-là je l'ai joué au dé^^ Et aussi parce que j'avais déjà traduire sa préquelle et que je vous réserve de très jolies choses pour Noël. J'aimerais remercier mes reviewers et lecteurs et vous rappeler que les propositions sont ouvertes pour les prochains pairings et/ou fandoms auxquels vous voulez que je m'attaque. Mais il faut que je vous prévienne, les pairings non het auront plus de mal à être acceptés à moins que l'humour soit au rendez-vous. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
